Milord Babysitter
by 1XxKiraXx1
Summary: Rin is now happily married to Kohaku and even has a child of her own. One day, deciding to take an afternoon outing with her husband, Rin finds herself in need of a babysitter for her 14 month old son. In her mind, who better to turn to for help than her beloved father figure, Sesshomaru? After all, wouldn't he practically be the child's grandpa? FUNNY AND FLUFFY ONE-SHOT!


**Alrighty people! I'm proud to present to you the seventh fanfic in my Youkai Realm series, Milord Babysitter! Haha… believe me when I say this story was a random thought that just came to my mind if Sesshomaru had to babysit Rin's kid. XD Well, here I am, presenting you with the thought that came to my mind. Hope you all enjoy this funny and fluffy little one-shot! :D**

**Rating: K  
Genre: Humor, Family, Fantasy**

**Terms to Know…  
Daiyoukai – Great Demon  
Youkai – Demon  
Inu – Dog**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, the Inuyasha plot, NOR the Inuyasha characters! I only own the plot to this quick little story here as well as Rin's child Kazuki. This little one-shot, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Milord Babysitter  
**"Rin…" Sitting behind his desk in the Western Palace, Sesshomaru's voice held a fair helping of warning as he looked at the raven-haired young woman standing in front of him. She was currently holding a small bundle in her arms.

A baby, to be exact.

"But Lord Sesshomaru," the girl who was like the Western Lord's daughter begged, using her most powerful weapon of puppy eyes to her advantage, "Rin cannot think of anyone else! Monk Miroku and Miss Sango already have so many children to look after, and Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome have departed from the village to hunt down a Youkai who has been causing some mayhem. Please, milord, Kohaku and I both know that if Kazuki is with you, then we won't have to worry."

"And why, Rin, can you not take your pup with you?" the Daiyoukai demanded, having the sneaking suspicion that he was about to lose this argument. Honestly, the years he had spent raising Rin had made him too soft.

A soft blush dusted the young woman's cheeks at the question. "Rin does not see it appropriate for a child to accompany its parents on a romantic outing." She stated simply but with a firm voice.

"And you think your best option is to leave your pup with this Sesshomaru?" the white Inu pressed, hoping desperately that Rin would change her mind.

"But of course!" the chocolate-eyed girl smiled brilliantly, "After all, you are practically Kazuki's grandfather!"

…

Sesshomaru blinked with an almost, _almost_ horrified expression as he realized there was no escaping from this battle in which he was about to face.

A grandfather?

Honestly, just _how_ soft had he become?

A weary sigh left the Daiyoukai's lips, and for a moment he nearly did feel like he'd reached grandfatherly age. Resigning to his ill-begotten face, he again sighed, "Bring your pup here, Rin."

"Yes, Milord!" Rin chirped happily as she skipped up to stand beside the Inu, offering him the bundle in her arms.

Resuming his proper calm demeanor, the Western Lord carefully took the child in which he was handed. Large chocolate orbs blinked up at his in wonderment from under a small mass of raven locks.

"Now you be a good boy, Kazuki." The little boy's mother cooed gently before turning to her protector with a gentle smile, "Thank you such much, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hn." The white-haired male replied simply, adjusting Kazuki into a comfortable position on his knee, "This one will look after your pup. So, you should go, Rin. Your mate is waiting for you."

"Okay!" Rin replied merrily before skipping away, "Rin and Kohaku will return for Kazuki this evening."

"Hn." The Daiyoukai again answered as his previous ward vanished from sight. Sighing softly once she was gone, Sesshomaru gave Rin's child a brief glace before returning to the paperwork that he'd been working on before being interrupted.

Kazuki, in the meantime, was watching the Western Lord with a mix of fascination, curiosity, and awe painted on his rosy little face. Chocolate eyes watched with honest interest as the Daiyoukai continued reading through and signing multiple papers. However, it wasn't long before simply watching became a bore and the thought of doing something more interactive sounded like a much better idea.

That in mind, the child quite promptly reached out and snatched a small handful of papers off his babysitter's desk, giggling with glee at the amusing crumpling sound they made.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was a far cry from being amused as a small stack of papers vanished from the corner of his eye. Turning to look at the giggling infant, the Daiyoukai gave Kazuki an irritated glare. "You will return what belongs to this Sesshomaru, pup." The Inu growled threateningly, taking a hold of his stolen papers.

His growl, however, had no effect as Kazuki quite promptly began trying to imitate the noise in which the Western Lord had just made, grinning cheekily all the while.

_"Is this pup… mocking me?" _the white-haired male wondered in disbelief as Rin's son continued to attempt small growling noises of his own.

Settling into a menacing glare - or at least as menacing as he could be with his 'grandchild' – Sesshomaru again addressed the little trouble maker, "You will behave yourself, pup, unless you wish to be removed from this one's presence."

Kazuki blinked innocently up at his current protector, getting the gist of what the Inu had said and deciding that he rather liked sitting where he was. It was extremely warm, after all, especially considering that Sesshomaru's mokomoko was currently wrapped snuggly around his tiny body. Not to mention his caretaker was proving to be quite entertaining.

A small smirk graced the Daiyoukai's features as the child relinquished his temporary claim on the paper's he had been holding. Sesshomaru's smirk, however, quickly turned into a frown as he saw just how crumpled the papers had become. Sighing wearily, he decided it couldn't be helped as he lay them back down out of reach of the infant sitting on his lap.

In the meantime, Kazuki found that he'd become bored again, and this time, his mischievous little gaze wandered over to the fluffy appendage holding him in place. The object looked oddly similar to the sweet, cloud-like treat that his Aunt Kagome had once given him. That thought in mind, the boy came to the conclusion that just one bite surely wouldn't kill him.

What he didn't know was that if he was anyone else, it would have.

Sesshomaru jerked in surprise as he felt something wet begin gnawing on his body. Snapping his head over, the Daiyoukai stared incredulously at the child who was now contentedly chewing on his mokomoko. Wincing slightly as he felt some drool dribble through his fur, the Western Lord let out a heavy sigh before wearily returning to his work. His conclusion being that if the pup had something to entertain him, then he wouldn't cause any more trouble.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

The white Inu blinked briefly before looking up at the door, the scent of his high general wafting into the room. "Come in." Sesshomaru announced calmly, sitting upright and taking on his usual composed appearance.

"Yes, Milord." A deep voice sounded from the other side of the door, before a dark-haired dragon Youkai entered the room. He bowed lowly before his commander before beginning, "I have come to report on the-" the general paused upon seeing the human child sitting. "Lord Sesshomaru?" he inquired in bewilderment.

Golden eyes narrowing in annoyance, the Daiyoukai glared at his general, "You've come to report on what?"

"Oh… Y-Yes, sir!" the dark-haired male stuttered, "I've come to report that-"

"Shewomawu!"

The dragon Youkai froze in his tracks as the infant's gurgly voice cut into his sentence.

Pursing his lips in a rare show of frustration, Sesshomaru stubbornly ignored the child who had finally stopped chewing on the Inu's mokomoko and was now fiercely attempting to pronounce the Daiyoukai's name. "Continue!" The Western Lord snapped coldly, "Lest you wish for this one to cut out your tongue and see what it has to say for itself."

"My apologies, Lord Sesshomaru!" the general stated hurriedly before continuing, forcefully smothering the amusement at the picture he was faced with, "I've come to report that all borders are peaceful, Milord."

"Hn. Good." Sesshomaru replied simply, "You are dismissed."

"Yes, Milord!" the dragon quickly saluted before departing, but not before giving his lord and the strange human infant one more amused glance.

Kazuki grinned happily as the general left before reaching up to grab his 'grandfather's' hair, "Shewomawu!"

Blinking calmly, the Inu gave the child in his arms a studious look. This was turning out to be a long day.

"Shewomawu… pa-pa!" Rin's son continued to giggle, grinning brilliantly.

Hearing the papa added at the end caused the Daiyoukai to freeze as Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow at the baby's statement.

Kazuki only grinned wider. "Papa Shesshomawu!" he squealed happily.

Golden eyes looked down incredulously at the exuberant child in his arms. _"Papa?" _Smiling a bit at the ludicrous thought, Sesshomaru finally allowed his gaze to soften as he looked down at the child, so alike to its mother. "Hn." The Western Lord rumbled in soft amusement, brushing a gentle clawed hand across the infant's forehead, "This one supposes he could be."

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys/girls enjoyed that little dose of funny fluffiness. XD I know I absolutely LOVED typing it! Anyways, pretty PLEAAASE review! I'm dying to know what people thought! :D Also, please favorite this little one-shot as well! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**OTHER STORIES OF MINE TO CHECK OUT!  
Windswept Fire - Inuyasha - Sesshomaru X OC  
Symbol of the Dog - Inuyasha - Sesshomaru X Youkai OC  
A Daiyoukai's Dance - Inuyasha - Sesshomaru X Kagome - ONESHOT  
Silver and Gray, Foxes and Jays - Yu Yu Hakusho - Kurama/Yoko X OC  
Ouran Host Club Kitsune - Ouran High School Host Club - Youkai OC X Haruhi  
Byakuya's Story: Tales of the Past - Bleach - Young Byakuya X OC - DRABBLES  
Youkai or a Fairy - Hakushaku to Yousei - Youkai OC X Lydia  
Welcome to Pandora Academy - Pandora Hearts - Jack Bezarious X OC  
Ice Cream for Two Please - Fairy Tail - Gray X Lucy - ONESHOT**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


End file.
